Spring Break
by Cerr-Line
Summary: When Bonnie and Elena ditch Caroline for spring break she doesn't know what to do. After a little provoking from Stefan, she makes her way down to New Orleans and sees a few familiar faces. XX Klaroline XX Caroline and Stefan friendship
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm new to this whole writing fanfiction thing, so please be kind. I also lack in grammar and spelling skills, so please point it out if I have any truly upsetting errors. _**

_Tap Tap Tap._

Caroline tapped her pen against her desk in a steady rhythm as she watched the clock tick by in a slow and torturous pace. In approximately three minutes it will be my spring break she though to herself with a smile. However, the clock was taunting her with a brutal pace as the seconds ticked by.

Her friend Samantha gave her a upset glance as she looked up from her test. Caroline had finished twenty minutes ago and gave her a small raise of her shoulders to the struggling girl.

It was almost cruel that they had to take a test the day before break. Elena had finished all her classes and was already back in Mystic Falls, or more like back in Damon's bed Caroline thought with a disgusted shake of her head. She knew that her best friend had made her choice, but just because she understood didn't mean she had to support it.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Of coarse she did understand the allure of darkness that Elena was drawn to. She had experienced it with her love for Tyler and though she would never admit it, Caroline felt the same allure for Klaus.

At the though of the hybrid Caroline gave a clearly audible sigh that earned a few looks from her fellow classmates. It was a sigh of anger she promised herself. She clearly wasn't thinking of the hard planes of his chest or those tantalizing necklaces that she just wanted to grab and...

_Ring Ring Ring_

The sound of the bell ringing was the sweetest sound Caroline could imagine as she snapped out her daydream about the original hybrid and raced to the front of the classroom.

It took all her strength to walk down the hallway rather than using her vampire speed, but she knew that she was free for now. In a matter of hours she and her best friends would be on their way to New York City for their first ever spring break.

She was ready for a week of partying, cute guys, and unforgettable experiences, and she promised herself that she wouldn't think about Klaus for the rest of the week. She was going to move on and she didn't need a power hungry, cruel, sexy, scratch that not sexy she reminded herself, guy getting in her way.

It had been a rough couple of weeks in the dating world for her and tjhis tripwas going to remedy some of the pent up horniness that she had been dealing with. after Tyler broke up with her things had been difficult, but she had been more angry than sad and Jessie had done a great job as a distraction from that.

He was tall, attractive, funny, and most importantly he was nothing like Klaus. Jessie has been fun and she had been ready to jump him when Elena held her party.

He had looked absolutely mouthwatering that night, but somehow the stake in his back by the end of the night has really ruined all her fantasies.

For the past couple of months Caroline had stayed away from guys altogether. She was pretty fed up with all the males in the town. She was tired of them leaving her for werewolves or getting stabbed in the back, literally. However, the guys in New Orleans she might give a second glance.

That is if they weren't psychopathic killers who murdered Jenna and had threatened so many of her friends.

Caroline had hoped that Klaus would be a new man in New Orleans but, Bonnie told her that the amount of vampires passing through her because of him proved otherwise.

He was the same man he was when she first met him, manipulative and dangerous. Still, she knew the other side of him. The side that had brushed his velvet lips across her cheek on graduation night, the man that had taunted her at miss mystic falls, and the man who promised her the world.

Caroline tried to drive the thoughts from her mind as she drove down the familiar road heading back to Mystic falls. She knew it wasn't right to be thinking about Klaus, but still day after day the thoughts penetrated her mind.

As she passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign she smiled and distracted herself with plans for New York. She was so excited to get out of the run down town and experience a city with food, music, art, and culture. Of coarse that was how Klaus had described New Orleans on his call to her. The message that she had listened to more times than she cared to admit and still hadn't deleted from her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm really not a big fan of Elena and this chapter has some major bashing of her character, just warning you.**

It didn't take long before Caroline was pulling into the Salvatore's driveway and running up to the front door.

She threw open the front door with a shriek of "SPRING BREAK" and prepared looked around eagerly for Elena and Bonnie who had told her to meet them here.

"hey Care" Elena said with a smile as she walked into view.

"LENA" caroline Screamed as she ran up to Elena with her arms outstretched for a hug "are you ready to drink too much booze, dance like nobody is watching, and meet handsome men whose names we don't have to remember"

"Sounds like a classy trip Blondie, but I'm pretty sure that you and Elena need to have a talk" Damon said as he sauntered up to Elena. He was shirtless if rubbing it in her face that he and Elena were together. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at Elena

"Well, we can talk on the road Damon, right now we have to pack up the car and get out of this town! So, where's Bonnie?"

Elena sighed and walked into the living room with Caroline at her heels. Inside the room Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the couch.

Damon and Elena took a seat on the opposite couch and left Caroline standing in the middle of room staring at all of them.

"If this is an intervention then you guys can skip it. I don't have time for ground rules, we should already be on the road by now!" Caroline said, her impatience evident to everyone in the room.

She gave a subtle glare at Damon, sure that this little sit down was his attempt to keep Elena away from her.

"Caroline" Elena said with a voice full of anxiety "Bonnie and I have been talking, and we decided that it might be better if we skipped spring break this year"

"Wha-at" Caroline whimpered as all her energy, from before, slipped away.

The tension in the room was unbearable and Caroline looked around for someone else who was confused, but everyone seemed to be on the same page. Suddenly Caroline felt left out, like she was a stupid kid getting turned down after asking to go to the zoo.

Bonnie stared at her with sympathetic eyes "Care, I just came back to life a few months ago and I haven't really had any time to deal with that. Plus, with the whole Anchor thing I'm not exactly a lot of fun to hang out with."

Jeremy gave a a small snort and Caroline could just pick up the word "I beg to differ" escape his lips.

Bonnie gave him a hard shove and turned back to face Caroline.

"I haven't even explained any of this to my mom. I mean I didn't even show up to my own Dad's funeral and she has no idea why. He daughter was dead all summer and she had no idea. I think I just need some time to work all this out"

As much as she wanted to spend her break with Bonnie, she understood. Family meant even more to her since she had lost her Dad and she knew that Bonnie was right. She gave a small nod to Bonnie and a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Bon, I'm sure this is really hard for you. If you need some time to deal with your family then I completely understand. We can do something this summer" Caroline said trying to hide her disappointment with sympathy.

Caroline then turned to Elena. She was prepared to hear any excuse she had abnd to fight them however she needed to.

In truth Caroline had been looking forward to spending some time with Elena away from everything. Lately Elena was just, quite frankly, awful. She was either stressing about something irrelevant, complaining about her life, or jumping Damon's bones.

It wasn't like Caroline didn't love her best friend, but she really missed human Elena. The girl who loved life and was always looking forward to a little escape from her crazy life. Vampire Elena wasn't the best friend that Caroline knew and loved.

This trip, Caroline thought, might give Elena some piece of mind. Maybe if she just got away from all the drama that surrounded this small town Elena could breathe.

Things had been a little tense between Caroline and Elena since Elena had picked Damon. Caroline had long since gotten over Damon abusing her, but she had hated seeing Stefan get hurt. Most importantly though, Caroline hated the way that Damon had become the center of Elena's universe. She no longer cared about anything like she cared about damon, and it was a little sickening.

"Caroline, I need to be here in Mystic falls. Things are finally calm and I want to enjoy that. Jeremy was dead and we just got him back over the summer. I think I should enjoy the fact that my brother is alive a little more than I have been. And, I haven't really had a lot of time with damon since I came back to Whitmore sooo..." Elena trailed off with a slight blush spreading to her cheeks.

"So you're breaking off plans we made in middle school so you can fuck your boyfriend ?!" Caroline was starting to get really aggravated with Elena.

"And so I can spend time with Jer."

"Yeah, the same time you spent with him over the summer. Oh that's right you completely ignored the apparent source of your humanity to do fuck Damon. Don't use your brother to excuse your sluttiness Elena, it's unbecoming"

"Well you know all about keeping a guy around just for sex don';t you Caroline?" Elena teased with a fire building in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked, daring Elena to say whatever it was she was thinking.

"Oh come on, all you wanted Tyler for was to be your sex toy."

"Shots fired" Jeremy whispered, receiving another smack from Bonnie as she continued to watch the fight.

Caroline was seething as she screamed back at Elena "I loved Tyler!"

"Yeah and what about when you stopped loving him" Elena sneered.

"What about when you only kept him around to deny your feelings for Klaus?"


	3. Chapter 3

The room had gone silent as everyone stared between the two girls. For once in her life Caroline was speechless as she gaped at Elena.

With a silent nod to her friends Caroline shook her head at Elena and walked to the door. She stumbled to her car and begin to drive back to her house with staggered breathing.

It was one thing for them to fight, but a whole different thing for Elena to bring up her relationship with Tyler. She had loved him until the day they had broken up, hadn't she? She might have slight, tiny, almost nonexistent feelings for Klaus, but they were nothing in comparison to the way she had loved Tyler.

Caroline got to her house and parked in the driveway. She restered her head on the steering wheel and looked at her feet. She couldn't process the way the day had gone wrong in only a few hours. It would have been bad enough to not have spring break with her best friends. But, to have Elena yell at her like that was completely unjustified. Worst of all Caroline couldn't wash Elena's words from her mind. She should have been able to disregard all speculation about her love for Tyler, so why couldn't she?

With a sigh Caroline popped open the trunk and pushed herself out of the driver seat. She walked to the back of the car and went to grab her suitcase out of the trunk. She was reaching forward when she suddenly noticed that there was a black leather bag next to her hot pink rolling suitcase.

She looked up in confusion and right into the smirk of the younger Salvatore.

"There's no denying that she's a bitch Caroline. If you want a witness to that then" he gave a small shrug and pointed at himself.

"But just because Elena would rather screw Damon" He winces a little at the words "than hang with you doesn't mean you can't have a good time."

"Stefan, this is really sweet, but I don't want to go to New York without my best friends" Caroline frowned slightly "We've been planning to do that since we were twelve. Fight or no fight I still want to see it with them someday"

"Lucky for you miss Forbes, I think New York is incredibly overrated. I think we can find somewhere far better to go."

"You're serious Stefan, you really want to spend the next week with me?"

"Caroline, I've been wanting to get out of this town since Elena made her choice, even if it's only for a week. Plus, I can't think of anyone better to go with than my best friend" He gave her a warm smile that radiated happiness and Caroline returned it.

"Okay Traveler where do you propose we go then?" Caroline asked with newfound enthusiasm.

"Why don't we just start driving south and see where we end up. Maybe Miami, Atlanta, New Orleans, who knows"

Caroline tried to hide her interest in the last option he had presented and smiled. "That sounds fun, but if we're going south then I might need to modify my packing a little. Give me five minutes Stef" Caroline added with a laugh thinking about the lack of shorts she had packed.

She ran inside with her bag and switched out the jeans for shorts and her sweaters for tank tops. She also grabbed her cutest bikinis and as a last minute decision she grabbed her favorite lingerie. She wasn't sure who she might meet on this trip,but she might as well be prepared.

Before the three minutes were up Caroline's suitcase was back in the trunk and she was buckling her seatbelt.

With a glance at Stefan she started the car and turned out of her driveway.

Five hours onto the road the sun was beginning to set and Caroline was starting to feel sleepy. she didn't know if it was the exam earlier, the fight, or the constant driving, but she was yawning. Stefan suggested a switch in driving and Caroline happily accepted. She might be a vampire, but Caroline still needed her beauty sleep.

They pulled over and switched seats and caroline settles into the supple leather of the passenger seat. Before long she was succumbing to her fatigue and she began to fall into a deep sleep.

_His lips were like fire as the brushed along her collarbone. Every nerve burned as they made their way up her neck with casual intensity. _

_She shivered as his tongue scraped over her pulse point lingering there for a second longer than usual. His blunt teeth scraped along her neck as she have a heavy moan. Everything seemed to be spinning around her as her explored her neck and began moving closer to her jawline._

_As good as it felt Caroline craved his lips upon her own instead of this brutal worship of her neck. With both her hands Caroline grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backward. _

_Her eyes sought his icy blue one and locked in an intense stare with him. Running her tongue along her lips she reached one hand into his hair and placed the other behind his neck. Without any further hesitation she brought his lips to hers with undeniable need._

_Their mouths crashed in a heated battle of passion as he slowly backed her against a wall. His tongue begged entrance to her mouth and she gratefully allowed it. She didn't bother trying to fight him for dominance when she knew that he would clearly outdo her. He had once said that he didn't need to prove it, that he was the alpha-male. Now she smiled at his dominance over her and the way his hard body pressed against hers._

_He grabbed her shirt and began to tear it down the middle until he caught sight of her bright red bra. _

_"My favorite" she says his voice low and heated._

_"I know" Caroline mumbles with a slight smirk._

_"Cheeky little vixen" he mumbles before tearing the remainder of her shirt from her body and throwing the offending article across the room._

_His lips return to her own briefly before he begins kissing down to her breasts. He begins to nip at the exposed flesh as she twists her hands into his hair._

_"As much as I love this bra, i think it would look far better on the floor love, what do you think?" _

_Caroline just gives in audible moan and a slight nod of her head as his hands reach behind her to unhook the bra._

_It falls to the ground and he immediately goes to work at worshipping her breasts. Using his hands and mouth in perfect symmetry he begins to drive her crazy with desire._

_"Klaus, don't stop." She mummers unable to think of anything besides the feelings he is providing her._

_"Klaus pleas" she sighs as softly bites her nipple._

_"Kla-"_

Caroline is jolted awake by a strong hand on her shoulder and she looks over at Stefan. He is chocking back laughter and he gives her a warm smile.

"I think we should stop for the night Care, we can keep going in the morning" he says trying to regain composure from whatever it is he is laughing at.

Caroline looks outside the car to the hotel they are parked in front of. She wishes she could fathom an adequate thought, but all she can think of is how damp her panties are and the dream she just had.

"Stefan, what are you laughing at? Do I have drool on my face or something?" Self consciously Caroline wiped away at her mouth while Stefan continued to look at her suppressing laughter.

"It's nothing Care, now lets get inside. I'm sure you want to get back to sleeping." He wiggles his eyebrows at her seductively.

Caroline now realizes he can probably smell her arousal and gives him a small shove. Without further thought she jumps out of the car and grabs her suitcase. Stefan grabs his and runs after her.

"So, who's the sexy man of your dreams Caroline" he says with a laugh. "I mean I completely understand if it's me. I am broody, mysterious and overall irresistible."

"Wow, if I wanted damon on the trip with me Stefan I could've invited him. It was no one" She says hoping he'll buy it and drop this interrogation.

"Whatever Caroline" he says still smiling "you can deny it all you want, but eventually you'll have to tell me."

Stefan of course knew exactly who the "mystery" man of Caroline's dreams was. He had been driving for about hour when Caroline had started wiggling around in the passenger seat. He had expected she was having a nightmare, and was ready to wake her, when she began to moan Klaus's name.

He wasn't ready to bring this up to Caroline, but he wouldn't mind making her admit it on her own terms.

Caroline and Stefan marched off to their respective rooms as Stefan continued to pester Caroline on who her dream was about.

Finally Caroline reacher her room and roller her eyes at Stefan as she put her key in the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at six o'clock, we need to get and early start" Stefan said to her as she slipped into her room.

Caroline nodded at him and closed the door to her room. She pulled out her pajamas and brushed her teeth before she collapsed into the queen sized bed. She couldn't wait to get back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Yeah. This is really shitty excuse for a chapter, but I'm working on it. This my first fanfic and I'm a little new to having people actually wait for me. So far you guys have been super duper awesome with all the favorites and follows. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH. Yeah more reviews means I might write faster. No promises though.**

**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF. (IF I DID THOUGH ;) )**

Caroline stretched out on her bed just as the sun began to peak through the thin curtains covering her window. The bed in her hotel room was surprisingly soft and she had slept the entire night, something she rarely accomplished in Mystic Falls. She didn't know if it was the driving or just getting away from the town, but she felt free and calm.

With a small smile on her face Caroline got of the bed and walked over to her suitcase to fetch her clothes for the day. She wanted to bed on the road as soon as possible. 'I wonder where Stefan is going to take me' she thought to herself with curiosity as she rifled through her bag for the perfect clothes.

**Stefan**

Stefan awoke well before the sun rose with an maniacal plan brewing his head.

He had suggested New Orleans originally just to see her reaction, but now he was strongly considering the possibility.

Of coarse he knew that Caroline would object. She may be dreaming out klaus, but she clearly had no intention of admitting it.

With a rush of inspiration Stefan fished his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts until he reached the Ks.

His finger tapped on the screen as he stared at the call button with slight hesitation.

If Caroline found out what he was planning he knew he'd be absolutely fucked.

But yet that wasn't stopping him.

'here goes nothing' Stefan mumbled to himself as he pressed the button and slid the phone up to his ear.

**Klaus**

Klaus paced outside of the manor as he thought about his life.

He had a strange feeling that something was off.

His steps echoed through the empty streets as he paced back and forth trying to find the source of his unnerved feeling.

The past few weeks working with Marcel had been surprisingly easy. Although he would never tell anyone Marcel had been extremely helpful and he didn't mind sharing the throne.

He understand that there could be future problem, but for the moment everything seemed perfect.

However, a thousand years of running will leave a certain uneasy feeling in anyone's bones and Klaus couldn't shake his.

He continued pacing as the sun rose and filled the sheets with rays of golden light.

He loved this city and would do anything to protect it, but for now an eerie calm settled in the streets. He hated to admit it but Klaus was beginning to think that the feeling he had was the feeling of peace.

He had accomplished his goal of reclaiming the city and things with Hayley were going better than he could have ever anticipated.

He had never wanted to be a father and in no way did he love the girl, but nonetheless he felt a slight excitement of having a child of his own.

Giving up on trying to find the source of his emptiness Klaus retreated into the house and walked down the long hallway to his studio.

Inside the spacious room were dozens of canvases filled with numerous depictions. Some were places in New Orleans, others abstract and some were of people. The people varied from his family to strangers that he would see while sketching.

Klaus smiled as he walked through his studio until he reached the very back corner.

Against the wall were maybe fifteen paintings that varied in size, color, and lighting. However, on each piece the muse was the same.

A stunning blonde that Klaus wasn't ready to forget.

A slight buzzing from Klaus's pocket broke him from his trance and alerted him that he was being called.

Klaus took the phone from his pocket and strolled away from the paintings as he glanced at the screen.

_Stefan Calling_

Klaus gave a small shake of his head, 'this should be fun' he thought to himself as he slid the phone to his ear and accepted the call.

"Good Morning Rippah, to what do I owe the pleasure?"


End file.
